Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a control arrangement of an exhaust-gas turbocharger.
Description of the Related Art
So-called “downsized engines” with high power-to-weight ratios have an increased tendency to vibrate, such that the components of an exhaust-gas turbocharger combined with such engines are subject to intense loading owing to vibrational friction wear. This wear also affects the components of control arrangements of such turbochargers, for example for the actuation of a wastegate flap. Here, even special materials for the stated components, with a wide variety of surface treatments, can reach their limits.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a control arrangement of the type indicated in the preamble of claim 1, by means of which it is possible for vibrational friction wear of its components to be at least considerably minimized.